


Power Couple

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Angst, Boxer!Liam, Famous!Louis, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Model!Louis, Model!Zayn, Mpreg, Photographer!Niall, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, famous!Liam, famous!harry, famous!zayn, footballer!harry, manager!Eleanor, mpreg month, mpreg!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles thought he had his life all figured out. He was a varsity football player in year nine, he had all the girls, and some guys, throwing themselves at him, and he had a good life. It isn't until a certain boy makes him forget about all he's had.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson. Young, smart, beautiful, and the one person Harry could never charm. Until he finally agreed to go on a date with him.</p><p>Now, Harry's 21 and professional and still in love with Louis, whose also world famous, but not for football. He's a model/actor.</p><p>When a certain interview gets the attention of Louis' flatmate, and best friend, Zayn, can that change the mind of Louis? And what if a yes results in a baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know how my stories come in dreams? This is one of those times. And sorry for the long summary.

"Tell us something we don't know." The interviewer said to Harry. She was pretty much on the edge of her seat to hear the secrets lying beneath the footie player. He was one of the most well-known people in England, everyone knew pretty much everything about him.

 

"Alright. Um... not many of you know this, but I went to school with Louis Tomlinson." Harry sighed. Louis Tomlinson. The one person he's ever been in love with. The one person who never gave him the time of day. The one person he still kicks himself over for ever hurting.

 

"Louis Tomlinson? How long have you known him?"

 

"Year nine. We went to high school together."

 

"Were you mates?" Harry shook his head.

 

"Were you enemies?" Harry shook his head again.

 

"It was more of a love/hate relationship."

 

"So, you dated?"

 

"Um, actually, it was more like I wanted to date him and he wanted nothing to do with me." The interviewer's eyes widened.

 

"Why?" Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. Those days played back in his head perfectly, every time he's ever asked him out, only to get a no.

 

_* Harry threw his cleats in his locker and sat down on the cold concrete. He loved football, and he was great at it, but it always left him tiresome. He shakily stood up from his position and grabbed his uniform from the hangers he kept on the top hooks of the locker to keep his kit safe. Harry closed the locker door and took a towel from the rack. He needed to be clean for his next lessons._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_"Harry, you did great!" The mousey girl clapped. Harry smiled and winked at her, shuffling over to her side._

 

_"Thanks, babe. I'm glad you enjoyed my performance." The girl giggled and twirled a lock of her hair around her dainty little finger. Harry smiled. Almost too easy._

 

_"So, I was wondering if you'd-"_

 

_"Harry! Someone's here for you." Harry turned his attention to Derek, one of his mates from the team._

 

_"Who?"_

 

_"Someone I'd like you to meet." Harry sighed and turned to the girl who was now pouting._

 

_"I'll talk to you later."_

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_"Finally, ok, someone just transferred here and because we're varsity, he shadows you."_

 

_"Why me?!" Harry asked appalled. He'd much rather chat a girl up than babysit some new kid._

 

_"It's your turn. His name is Louis and-"_

 

_"I'm supposed to protect him from bullies? Our school is too friendly for that."_

 

_"No. Will you just shut up and listen? Anyway. The thing about Louis is-" Derek stopped in his tracks and stared ahead. Harry got the memo and turned to the small boy at the end of the hall. He was talking to the secretary about arrangements or something. His breath hitched. He was beautiful.*_

 

"So, Louis was new when you met him?" Harry nodded.

 

"Well, about to meet him. But yeah, he was new."

 

_*Derek smirked at Harry. "He's pretty, isn't he?" Harry nodded slowly and looked at Derek._

 

_"Is that what you were talking about?" Derek nodded._

 

_"But I should also tell you that he's not like the girls here." Harry raised his eyebrow._

 

_"Of course not. He's a guy."_

 

_"He's open, he isn't easy. He refuses to have a fling of some sort. If you want to get with him, I suggest that you quit flirting with every bird at this school."_

 

_"So you're telling me, that he won't hook up with me?" Derek nodded._

 

_"He wants a real relationship."_

 

_"And how do you know this?"_

 

_"He shot me down earlier." And before Harry could laugh in his face, Derek was gone. Harry shook it off and walked passed the crowd and to the boy at the end of the hall._

 

_"Hi, I'm Harry. You're Louis, correct?" Louis nodded._

 

_"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled widely, dimples in full affect. His voice was as sweet and angelic as his face.*_

 

"Seems to me like you were love sick." Harry blushed and nodded.

 

 

"Yeah. And I've never believed in love at first sight, until Louis waltzed into my life. He was my first love. And still is."

 

"Oh, but what went wrong?"

 

"I was young and stupid. Let me skip all the way to year eleven, when he finally agreed to go out with me."

 

*"Please?"

 

"No."

 

"Pretty please?"

 

"No."

 

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

 

"No. I'm not interested. Please just leave me alone."

 

"Louis, all I'm asking for is one date, please?" Louis looked at Harry with an uninterested expression. He knew well of Harry's reputation, and he wanted no part of it. He was really close to throwing a book at him. The boy was so damn persistent.

 

"No, Harry. I don't want to go out with you. Why can't you just accept that?"

 

"Because I like you." Harry said flatly. Louis rolled his eyes for what have been the sextillionth time since he's met Harry.

 

"I will not go out with you."

 

"Louis, all I'm asking for is one date. If you still hate me then, I'll leave you alone." Louis tapped his foot impatiently on the tile.

 

"Fine. But only so I can get back to class." With that, Louis turned and sashayed back to his class.*

 

"I was thrilled when he finally agreed to go on a date with me. It was the greatest day of my life."

 

"And?"

 

"I fucked up. The night before our date, I had gotten drunk with a few of my mates. I guess one of them gave me a hickey because that's what turned Louis off at the end of the date." The interviewer gave him a sympathetic look.

 

"Didn't you notice it before?"

 

"No. Never. And I was crushed when he closed the door on my face. And we were inches away from each other's faces. I was confused at first, but when I went home that night, I saw it."

 

"What exactly did he think of you before you went out?"

 

"I was a player that only cared for sex. At the time, it was true. But as soon as that date ended, I realized that I don't want to sleep with Louis and toss him to the side. But that didn't matter then."

 

"I'm sorry your date ended so badly."

 

"Me too... there's not a day that goes by where I don't kick myself for screwing things up. Man, we could've been still together right now if the date ended well. But not all things were meant to be."

 

"But, Louis. You left him alone?"

 

"Yeah. I figured he'd want nothing to do with me after that. He didn't."

 

"Did you ever talk to each other?" Harry shook his head.

 

"Never. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable."

 

"And how did you end up?"

 

"A wreck," Harry sighed. "I felt so bad for making Louis feel like a hookup, I just really liked him."

 

"And that's how your 'relationship' was?"

 

"Yeah. And sometimes, I still think back to all the fun we had on the date before the misunderstanding. We would've been so good together."

 

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

 

"Absolutely. Have for years. I don't know, it's an infatuation. He's still as perfect as he was in high school."

 

"Did you go out with anyone else?" Harry shook his head.

 

"I had feelings for Louis, and only Louis. I love him. I told myself everyday that if I can't have Louis, I won't have anyone. I only wanted Louis. I've always wanted Louis."

 

"Do you think Louis will forgive you?" Harry shook his head again.

 

"I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I was a dick."

 

"People change. And so do hearts."

 

"If that's true, and Louis and I end up married, I'm buying you a car." The interviewer perked up.

 

"Louis Tomlinson, if you are watching this, please marry Harry Styles." The crowd and Harry laughed and they concluded the interview. Harry sighed as he finished his bottle of water, thinking it would be nice to be with Louis again.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Harry layed back in the driver's seat. The light was at red and wasn't changing anytime soon. He looked around at his surroundings mindlessly and stopped at the one face of the person he'd been gushing about all evening.

 

Louis Tomlinson, face of Topman, looked delicate on the soft bed he was sitting in. His boxer briefs accentuated his perfect bum nicely, and the angle his face was in made his eyelashes look perfect against the smooth skin. His eyes were open, faintly, and his head was facing the back of his shoulder. He looked small and submissive, despite being on a billboard, and Harry thought he was breathtaking.

 

His thoughts were pushed aside when the car behind him honked repeatedly. He turned his attention back to the road and sped off to his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet at Tesco and plan a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for all the feedback, it is greatly appreciated and I'm glad you enjoy the story! Second, I want to post chapter three tomorrow or the next day. And again, thanks for the feedback!

"Louis, did you see the interview with Harry Styles?" Louis rolled his eyes. He remembered Harry well. He just didn't care for him like everyone else did.

 

"What's so important about him that concerns me. You know I had a past with him."

 

"He talked about you." Louis rolled his eyes again and sat next to his best mate, Zayn.

 

"About?"

 

"He told Christine he loved you. I prerecorded it on the DVR whilst I was at work. Now, I'm watching it and he told her you were and still are his first love. He's been moping non-stop about how he screwed up." Louis raised an eyebrow. That did not sound like the Harry he knew.

 

"Restart it please? I wanna see this for myself."

 

~ ~ ~

 

Louis stared blankly at the TV. Harry had confessed everything, down to the last detail. He'd talked about him so positively, and he can honestly say Harry looked like he was about to cry when the interviewer mentioned the date. His face fell in sympathy, he really didn't think Harry would be so affectionate, or even have feelings.

 

"Are you gonna marry him so Christine can have her car?"

 

"Zayn. We had one date. A date that didn't end well. I can't just marry him."

 

"Then, give him another chance. He looks like a puppy that's just been kicked. If it ends badly again. Then he'll look like a person that's just been punched and kicked by me and Liam." Louis smiled lightly at Zayn's protectiveness.

 

"Ok, even if I did give the kid a shot, how will I even find him?"

 

"He lives here in London. Odds are, you'll see him somewhere."

 

~ ~ ~

 

Zayn was right. Louis did see Harry somewhere. Because Zayn was too lazy this morning to get milk, Louis had slipped on some athletic shorts and a band tee and jogged to the store. So here he was, hiding in the shampoo section at Tesco to avoid Harry, who was God knows where.

 

"Zayn! I saw him!" Louis whispered through his phone. Zayn gasped and Louis could here the growing smirk.

 

#Where?#

 

"Tesco. What do I do?"

 

#Strut your stuff. Make him beg for you.#

 

"I don't even know-" Harry somehow wound up in the same aisle as Louis, startling him slightly. "Which kind of milk you prefer. Which was it again?" He asked, even though he knew Zayn liked the 2%.

 

Harry turned to the sweet sound of that undeniable voice and gasped. There, the beautiful lifeform of Louis Tomlinson stood. Even in basketball shorts, his bum still looked perfect.

 

Louis turned his head to the side during a seemingly long rant and paused, staring directly at Harry. "Zayn, I'll have to call you back." He hung up the phone and slowly walked over to Harry, who stood there, gawking at him with a light pink blush.

 

"Louis." He breathed out. Louis looked down at his feet as he felt small under the intense gaze.

 

"Harry." He muttered. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know where to begin.

 

"How have you been?"

 

"Fine," Louis muttered. He could tell by the softness of his voice that Harry was nervous. It's never happened before when talking to him, he just knew.

 

"Um, I saw your interview with Christine." He smiled as he looked up.

 

"Oh," hope shined across Harry's face.. "Um, you did?"

 

"Yeah. Did you really mean all those things?"

 

"Yes. I haven't stopped thinking about you since year eleven."

 

"Really?" Louis gave him these big doe eyes that Harry will never want to forget.

 

"Y-you- I'm in love with you." Harry said bluntly. Louis' mouth fell in a small gasp.

 

"I didn't think you felt that way about me." He said thoughtfully.

 

"I did- I do. You have no idea how awful I felt for messing that night up. You're all I've ever wanted."

 

Louis smiled meekly. "Really?" Harry nodded.

 

"Do you think we could try to make this work again?" Louis smiled and nodded.

 

"I'd love to." And after talking more, and exchanging numbers, Louis went back home to Zayn, who screamed for bringing the wrong milk home.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Louis threw clothes around his room in anger. They've decided on a fancy five star restaurant, Harry's choice, and he didn't know what he could wear that will make him look presentable.

 

"Zayn! Can you please help me throw something together?!" Zayn burst through the door and pushed Louis aside as he fumbled through clothes.

 

"Five star?" Louis nodded and Zayn pulled out a dressy button down, skinny black pants, and a black blazer. Louis smiled approvingly and took the clothes.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Do your hair the way it looks windswept, and kind of messy, but still neat." Louis nodded and closed the door on Zayn's way out. He shimmied out of his towel and grabbed clean pair of Topmans from his wardrobe.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Louis stepped out of the car and marvelled the beautiful restaurant in front of him. Why hasn't he heard of this place?

 

"Do you like it?" Louis smiled and nodded.

 

"I've never been here before."

 

"You'll love the food. Order anything you want. My treat."

 

"No, I can't let you-" Harry interrupted him.

 

"I'm taking you out and treating you tonight. I'm paying."

 

"Can I at least pay the tip?" He pleaded. Harry looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Will that make you happy?" Louis nodded, looking like the adorable freshman he used to be.

 

"Then fine." Louis squealed with delight and grabbed Harry's outstretched hand, leading him inside the restaurant. It was even more beautiful inside than out. Tables were lined neatly with white cloths, chandeliers draped over the heads of England's A-listers: he felt important.

 

"I had a booth reserved, if you don't mind." Harry spoke as the waiter lead them to their table.

 

"I like booths better anyway." Which was true. Louis felt more comfortable and secure in booths. Plus, he could cuddle up with Harry if things went well. Not to mention, they're more private and homey.

 

"Perfect."

 

"Would you two gentlemen like your own side or do you care to share."

 

"Sharing's fine." Louis smiled politely. Harry crawled into the booth first, then Louis. The waiter handed them their menus and jotted down their choice of drink: crystal champagne.

 

"Do you want an appetizer?"

 

"Yeah. We shood share the bruschetta?" He looked at Harry with a smile.

 

"Share? You could have your own if you want."

 

"I know, but it's more romantic if we do it that way."

 

"I guess that means we're sharing dessert, too?" Louis nodded.

 

"It's more romantic. Just like sharing a booth. It brings us closer." Harry nodded in agreement and slung his arm around Louis' waist. Louis leaned into Harry's touch and rested his head on his collarbone.

 

"What about for an entrée?"

 

"The spinach prosciutto ricotta roll." Harry smiled down at him. As soon as the waiter arrived with their champagne, Harry ordered the bruschetta for them and then the entrées.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Have you ever tried baklava?" Harry asked. As he scanned the dessert booklet.

 

"No. Do you recommend it?"

 

"Yeah. I think you'll like it. It's sweet, flaky, and like... foreign."

 

"Seems nice." But Louis was only focused on Harry's surprisingly young face. His skin was so soft looking and smooth, and Louis really wanted to run his fingers through his perfect curls. He thinks he should do it tonight when Harry's pounding him into the mat-

 

"Lou? The baklava's here." Louis snapped out of his trance and giggled. Yeah, he was a bit tipsy.

 

"Ok." Harry's eyes bored into Louis' eyes for a moment. Louis himself couldn't help but giggle after a while. God, he should really stop drinking.

 

"You're drunk, and you're thinking about me, aren't you?"

 

"No." Louis giggled again, burying his face in Harry's neck. He inhaled the scent of the skin and nipped at it.

 

"What were you thinking about?" "I want to play with your hair." Louis blurted out. Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a laugh and fed Louis a fork full of baklava.

 

"How is it?" Louis chewed threw the mouthful tentatively and gave him a thumbs up. If anything, baklava was hard to chew.

 

"Bold, flaky, toaster strudel!" He giggled. Harry decided he should probably get him home and keep him away from alcohol.

 

"May we get a check?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis invites Harry inside...

"You wanna come inside for some wine?" Louis asked after unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I don't think you should be drinking. You're incredibly light weight and the hangover could be worse."

"I'm alright. I'm too full to even drink. You still wanna come inside?" Harry sighed. He'd only be denying himself if he said turned the kind gesture down, so he took his keys out of the ignition and opened the door.

"Two glasses is my limit."

~ ~ ~

A whole bottle of wine later, Harry and Louis were completely intoxicated. They laughed about random stories and were starting to get handsy.

Louis was already in Harry's lap sucking love bites into his skin. Harry's hands found a liking towards Louis' plump round bum. The smaller of the two groaned and bit into Harry's pulse point.

"Lou..." Harry moaned and gripped his bum tighter.

"My room then?" And before he could count to ten, Louis was grinding up against Harry in he comfort of his own bed.

"You got any lube, and a condom?" Harry growled, sucking painful hickeys into Louis' neck.

"Top drawer. Hurry." Harry fumbled through the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"You don't have any condoms."

"Fuck! J-just go without. I'm clean." Harry nodded and popped the bottle open, squirting a decent amount onto his fingers.

He circled the index around Louis' rim and gently pushed into the tight ring of muscle. Louis moaned and ground onto the finger.

"Another." Louis panted. Harry stared down at the taut body beneath him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His face was screwn in pleasure, mouth falling slack when Harry inserted the next digit.

Harry stretched his fingers out slightly in the boy, only to scissor them rapidly and thrust them in and out of his slick hole. Louis keened high in his throat, thrusting up in the air. He was desperate for Harry find his spot.

"More Harry!" Harry smirked and stuck his last finger in, using that and the index to stretch him out and the middle to search for his prostate. He knew he had found it when Louis let out a load moan and grinded faster into it.

Harry tapped against the swelling gland a few times before circling in and pressed down. Louis wrapped his succulent thighs around Harry's waist and clenched tightly around his fingers.

"H-Harry! I'm gonna-" he omitted a whine when Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped the on the sheets. He took the bottle again and poured a generous amount into his palm.

"You look so pretty like this, babe. So desperate and needy. I'm gonna fuck you nice and rough so when you go out, everyone will know you've been fucked like a good little princess." Harry slowly slicked himself up as he watched Louis crumble. His eyes were tightly shut, his hands were fisting the pillow underneath him, hair matted and damp against his forehead, and he was still grinding into thin air.

"Harry please!" Harry's eyes darkened more than he ever thought they could. He darted towards Louis and somehow managed to shove himself in. Louis' back arched into Harry and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hands curled into Harry's locks and he pulled tightly. Harry groaned and looked at Louis with a sly smile.

"Oh baby, if you keep that up, you won't walk right for week. God you're so tight." And honestly, that seemed pretty convincing for Louis.

He tugged harshly at his hair and grinded into Harry. Harry groaned and pulled Louis' legs over his shoulders. Without warning, he slammed into Louis. Louis screamed, throwing his head against the pillow.

Harry pulled out and thrust back into Louis, aiming for his prostate; he was going to find it because he knew he was gonna have Louis fall apart tonight. He pounded in again, this time, it was enough to move the bed over.

"Shit! Right there, Harry! Right there!" Harry grinned triumphantly and angled his hips to that spot again. Louis screamed and arched again, unintentionally rubbing his spot against Harry.

"Fuck! Louis your gonna make me cum too early if you keep that up." He groaned through gritted teeth. Louis whined and mumbled incoherent chants. Harry pulled out of Louis until only the head was through his rim, then forcefully pushed back in. He repeated his actions over and over, pounding relentlessly into Louis' weakening body.

"Harry, I'm so close!" The shaking boy cried. Harry looked down at him sympathetically and thrust harder and faster into Louis, living the way he moaned and gripped his hair.

"You're doing so good for me baby. You didn't even touch yourself. I'm so proud, are you gonna cum for me princess?" Harry jabbed particularly hard into Louis' bundle of nerves, causing Louis to scream as fresh, hot cum shot out of him. He clenched tightly around Harry's cock as his thrusts became sporadic. Within seconds, Harry muttered a string of curses as he shot his load into Louis.

Harry collapsed on top of Louis and looked at him with smile. "You look so beautiful." Louis blushed and giggled.

"So do you. God, Harry that was amazing."

"Yeah. I hope this means you'd like to go out again?" Louis laughed and nodded.

"I'd love to." Harry chuckled and pecked Louis' lips a couple of times before turning them into a full on snogging session. But it was ok, since he had Louis.

~ ~ ~

Harry stirred in the bed and opened his eyes. Memories of last night flashed in his mind, he smiled. Louis was cuddled into his chest and snoring softly. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis. He nuzzled his nose in Louis' soft, feathery hair and planted sweet kisses to his scalp.

"Morning, love." Louis smiled brightly at Harry.

"Good morning. You hungover?" Louis shook his head.

"No, you?"

"No."

"Good. I wanted to go to breakfast With you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Louis sat up and climbed out of bed, limping to his dresser to pull out some boxer briefs. "I'm a shit cook and I'd rather go out."

"But you're limping."

"I thought you said you wanted everyone to know I've been fucked like a good little princess?" He smirked.

"Yes, I did. And you can't be that bad of a cook."

"Yes, I am. Do you want to wear the same thing you did last night or should I see if my flatmate might have any? His boyfriend's spent a few nights here and he's about your size. Maybe he left some clothes. Zayn always does his laundry so you know they're clean."

"I think I'll wear some of his clothes. And if you're such a shit cook, what's the worst thing you've done in the kitchen?"

"I'll be back. And I once burned water."

"You mean it all evaporated?" Louis paused for a minute then turned towards his door.

"Nope." He giggled, popping the p.

~ ~ ~

Louis tiptoed into Zayn's room, the TV was on, as always. He slowly limped into his closet and fished for Liam's clothes.

"Looking for something?" Louis squeaked at the sudden raspiness of Zayn's voice. It was no where near as deep as Harry's, but it was still deep.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You thought wrong."

"Did Liam by any chance leave any clothes from his last visit?"

"Harry still here?"

"Yeah, we're going for breakfast. But did Liam leave any clothes?"

"Yeah, all those clothes in the basket." He waved off. Louis waddled to the basket and sank down, wincing at the sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Man, Harry really roughed you up, yeah?"

"Yeah, we had a great night. He's still in bed."

"I bet he's exhausted. You guys were pretty loud last night." Louis' cheeks pinkened and he turned to Zayn.

"You heard?"

"The whole country heard. 'Shit! Right there, Harry! Right there!' The bed was slamming against the wall and everything!" He laughed. Louis buried his face in the clothes and groaned.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"I was skyping Liam when this all happened!" He cackled.

"It's no picnic hearing you two go at it either! 'Liam! Harder baby, harder! Oh your huge, fat cock feels so good in my arse!' Yeah, not exactly the highlight of my evening." It was Zayn's turn to blush.

"Shut up and go back to your boyfriend." Louis smirked and stood up, picking the basket up with him.

"With pleasure."

~ ~ ~

"Zayn had a lot of clothes from Liam. You can pick some out if you want." Louis set the clothes down and climbed on Harry.

"Do you and Zayn always have those conversations?" Harry flashed his signature dimples. Louis looked down at the sheets and shook his head.

"You heard?" Harry nodded.

"I like the sound of that. Boyfriend." Louis smiled and looked back at him.

"I do to. Makes it official."

"Yeah. So, you want to get breakfast? Let me show the world who you belong to."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Alright, well we should get dressed." Louis climbed off of harry and wobbled back to his closet.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"Nothing posh. I like simple breakfasts."

"Jamba Juice? They have really good Belgium waffles."

"You know I'm an eighth Belgium. And yeah, ok. So I may dress casual. I'm just gonna throw on some basketball shorts, you?"

"If Liam has some, I'll- I guess I'm wearing shorts then."

"Great, and they should fit you."

~ ~ ~

"This thing is awesome! Have I been living in a box or something?!" Louis laughed and took another bite of the sweet Belgium waffle.

"You have a career that happens year long. Football has seasons. I have a lot of free time." Louis leaned closer into Harry and sipped his Mango-a-Go Go smoothie.

"I wish I could've tried this before."

"You'll try a lot of things when I'm around. I'll spoil you rotten."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to. You deserve the best, and I'll make sure you have it."

"You just won't stop, won't you?"

"I want the best for my baby." Harry slung his arm over Louis shoulder and pecked his lips.

"You're to kind. But thanks for taking me out. I love the park. And it's beautiful outside."

"I said I wanted to show you off, and I think the park is a good place to be in during the morning." Louis chuckled and took another bite of his waffle.

"I agree."

"So, what do you have going on?"

"A photo shoot for Topman, then filming for this one movie. You can come if you want to. They don't care as long you know someone. And you're also famous, so it's not like they'll throw you out."

"Sure, I'll come. I wanna see you in action." Louis giggled and nodded.

After exchanging a few kisses, and having random conversations, Harry took Louis back to his flat for a change of clothes, then to the studio where the shoot was being held.

~ ~ ~

"You look great in these. But a lot better without them." Harry smirked when Louis entered the room in boxer briefs. He was currently sitting on the couch that was being used in the shoot. He was donning one of his football jerseys and some skinny jeans with worn out brown boots.

"You know that would practically make me a porn star." Louis sensuously sat into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"As long as I'm the one fucking you, I don't see a problem." Louis was about to say something when his publicist and manager, Eleanor, scurried in with a wild look in her eyes.

"It's true! The articles are true! You two are all over the internet! And you'll be in the next issue of magazines everywhere!" She squealed excitedly.

"Hi, Eleanor. Harry's my boyfriend now."

"I know! It's amazing! You two will be the next power couple! And Christine might actually get a car! And you look so adorable right now! May I post this on Twitter?"

"Why not just put the two in the shoot together?" Everyone turned to the friendly Irish accent of Niall, the photographer.

"Brilliant! They'd be amazing! Can you do that Harry?" Harry turned to smirk at Louis then nodded.

"Where should I strip?"

~ ~ ~

"My manager thought Niall's idea was brilliant. He saw the articles too. God, I feel like we're the only ones who haven't seen them."

"We don't need to, we're in them.  
Can I put that on? I love larger clothes on me." Harry smiled and handed Louis his jersey.

"You're gonna look so cute with this, babe."

~ ~ ~

"That's perfect. I'm gonna want you sitting here and Louis sitting on top of you. Wrap your arms around his waist, nothing difficult," Niall fixed Harry's and Louis' position a bit before going back to the camera and taking a picture. "Louis why are you are you smiling so wide?"

"I'm in a great mood. Sorry."

"Harry fucked you, didn't he?" Louis smiled was replaced with an embarrassed expression."

"Last night. And I'm still feeling it. You know he has a massive co-"

"I don't want to go into details!" Niall shrieked, covering his ears with his hands.

"His bum is so ti-"

"No! I don't want to know!!! Just smile lightly, Harry you're smirking."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Louis' bum is grinding onto my massive, massive-"

"You two are impossible to work with! Louis don't egg him on!"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable."

"Stay uncomfortable! We have a deadline! And more positions we want you to try."

"Does it involve a sex swing?"

"Go sit in the corner." Niall pointed at the furthest corner away from them and frowned. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis.

"Alright, I'll behave. Just some good natured banter." Eleanor giggled behind Niall, who glared icily at her.

"Niall, they're genuinely happy. Can't you be happy for them?" Niall turned to face the couple who was currently exchanging sweet kisses.

"Wait! That! We have to get a picture of that!"

"Then capture it! I'm going on a Starbucks run, you need anything?"

"A cookie would be nice, thank you." Niall muttered as the camera flashed wildly at the two. Eleanor nodded and walked out of the studio.


	4. Chapter 4

I took tons of shots. These are my favourites." Niall put his options to the side to show Eleanor.

"They're so beautiful. I like the one where Harry is laying on top of Louis and they're both laughing. The one right here is rather intimate, don't you think?" She pointed to the one where Harry's large hands cupped Louis' bum and they were making out. Niall has a feeling the were just disregarding him and would've shed their kits after a more pictures.

"They're all intimate. Have you seen those two?"

"Where are they? I got them some coffee."

"I left them on the sofa to get these developed."

"You did what?!?!" Eleanor scurried into the other room and gasped. Niall finally realized his mistake and rushed to Eleanor. He groaned and slapped his head into his hand.

Harry was driving into Louis with impenetrable force, eliciting beautiful moans from the boy. They were both naked, with the exception of Harry's jersey on Louis. Neither seemed to notice the two figures at the door, or care for that matter.

"They've only had two dates!" Niall whisper shouted.

"Should we pull them apart?"

"No. They're sexually active. It won't do anything."

"Then what do we do?"

"Drink their coffees. They won't mind."

~ ~ ~

Niall and Eleanor were discussing the photos when Louis and Harry walked out of the room with blissed out expressions and dopey grins.

"Hi, guys." Louis laughed lightly. They were both in boxer briefs now, much to Niall and Eleanor's approval.

"Can't you two learn to keep it in your pants?" Niall asked bluntly.

"Couldn't help myself. Louis looked so cute and fuckable in my jersey. And these Topmans make his bum look delicious."

"Yes they do. That's why he's a favorite. Now I don't want you two going at it when Louis' filming."

"Can't make any promises. But I'll try."

~ ~ ~

Harry stared in amazement at the set. He's never been on a movie scene, and it's the coolest place he's ever been to.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Louis smirked up at Harry. He looked around and smiled at his scenery.

"This is amazing. And you work here?" Louis nodded and.

"Yeah, the cast is lovely. You should meet them. They are all so funny and good to be around."

"Awe, you gonna brag about me?" Louis giggled and clutched his large bicep.

"Of course I am. Now come on. You haven't even seen the dressing rooms."

~ ~ ~

"Oh, he is way taller in person. So you and Louis were getting it on on the sofa this morning?" Both men's eyes widened.

"Who told you that?"

"Eleanor. We were laughing about it over scones. Wow, you only had two dates!"

"I'm gonna kill Eleanor." Louis gritted through his teeth to Harry. Harry just shook his head and wrapped his arm around Louis' waist with a dimpled smile.

"Hope she enjoyed the show."

"I'm gonna need you to stay here while Mr. Tomlinson changes. We wouldn't want this morning's fiasco to reoccur would we?"

"Did Eleanor tell you to?"

"She tweeted it. Some manager your new boyfriend has."

"She tweeted it?!"

"Oh yeah, so many favorites and retweets. You know, the world is eating you two up. They can't get enough of Larry Stylinson."

"Larry Stylinson?"

"Your ship name. Anyway, everyone thinks the relationship is adorable. Eleanor wanted to set up an interview with Christine. The both of you. But she needs your manager's consent. May you contact him then notify her. I have to get back to, well, directing."

Harry nodded and pulled out his phone and tapped his manager's name.

"Reese, Louis' manager-" immediately after answering, his manager erupted in a fit of laughter. Harry groaned and waited for him to calm down so he could continue. "Anyway, Eleanor wanted to know if it was alright if Louis and I could do an interview together. Is that alright?"

"Go ahead mate. And tell me, how's Louis?"

"Good. We finished the photo shoot and we're at the set. And we fucked just a while ago at the studio."

"No, like... how is he?" Harry smirked and ran a large hand through his curls.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked."

"Alright, well since our sex life isn't all that private, he's mind blowing. His bum his so perfect and tight, and he makes the prettiest sounds. Oh, did I mention he's really flexible? That comes a long way with sex. And when he cums, he makes the prettiest face, and when he clenches around you, it's the best feeling in the world. And he begs. Oh god, I've never thought begging could be so hot. Overall, he's the best I've ever had. Unbelievable."

"Bet you're happy with you life now."

"I am. He's a great person. And a great fuck. Oh God, I think he even has a pain kink. I have to find out everything like, kinky about him. What if he likes having his nipples played with? Will he ever try bondage? Oh maybe we should try some d-"

"Bye, Harry." Reese said before hanging up. Harry chuckled and slid his phone in his back pocket before going back to the set to watch Louis.

~ ~ ~

Harry sat there and marvelled Louis' face and the way he portrayed his character. Even his hair and makeup was convincing.

At one point, one of the extras accidentally sneezed on Louis. Louis shrieked and giggled uncontrollably, forcing the scene to stop.

"Glen, are you coming down with something? Louis, what's so funny about being sneezed on?"

"It reminds me of that one commercial where the dentist sneezes in the blokes mouth and he couldn't close it because he had one of those bite guard thingies." Everyone chuckled around him and patted his back.

"S'not like Harry won't fuck him in the shower anyway." Louis and Harry chuckled and turned to the director.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I think I'll get some medicine or something." Glen shuffled off the set and rushed to his dressing room.

"Does this kind of thing always happen?" Harry asked Louis.

Louis nodded. "This might be one of the bloopers. But yeah, this is normal. People mess up all the time." Harry hummed and returned to watching Louis laugh at something one of the actresses said.

"I'm back. Sorry, I should be good now." And they all retreated to acting.

~ ~ ~

Louis unlocked the door and threw the keys in the bowl on the table.

"Zayn, we're home!" As on cue, Zayn and Liam stumbled out of his room with their disheveled clothes.

"Oh, um... we didn't think you'd be back so early."

"It's half five; the time I always get back."

"Oh. Time got away from us." Liam laughed awkwardly.

"So glad I didn't walk in on you two again. I didn't not think you were flexible enough for /that/ positon." Harry smirked and followed Louis to the couch.

"At least we didn't shag on a sofa at work: unlike some people!" Harry and Liam barked in laughter and threw their arms around their boyfriends.

"Ok, ok. But at least we weren't in an awkward position!"

"Eleanor told us about the sex swing." Liam retorted.

"You kinky bastard."

"In my defense, Harry did all the talking on that. And who knows, maybe if we get one, we'll let you use it." Harry laughed again watched as Liam and Zayn rushed back into the room with red faces.

"Your friends seem nice."

"They really are. And they are so supportive with each other. Liam visits Zayn at his agency and Zayn goes to as many of his boxing matches as he can. It's sweet."

"I wanna have that kind of relationship. I show up at the studio or the set and you come to.my fooball games."

"You want that? I think we could make it work."

"You can wear my jerseys, too. I like seeing you in my jerseys."

"I like wearing them," they sat there for a long moment and played with each others hair. "So what do you want to do?" Harry thought for a second, a smirk broadening as he turned to Louis. "Really? Again? You are unbelievable. But let's go to the room this time, if they walk in on us, we'll be teased." Harry smiled and hopped off the couch, dragging Louis to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis starts having symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to plan a schedule on how to do this. I'm going to post a chapter two days in a row, skip a day, then continue like that. So tomorrow's my break, then I'll post the day after.

"Harder! Oh God, Harry your so big!"

"Fuck! Baby you look so pretty like this. You're such a whore for me, yeah?"

"Shit, Harry, yes! Yes! I'm such a whore for you! Only you! Oh God!" Louis' eyes rolled into the back of his eyes as Harry pounded relentlessly into his prostate with exceptional force. Harry moved Louis' legs from his waist and pushed the to his chest, giving him better access into Louis' tight heat.

"So flexible. So pretty. So fucking gorgeous."

"Harry!" Louis' toes curled in pleasure as he came onto his and Harry's chests. Harry groaned at the sight and spilled his cum into Louis.

"I know I've only fucked you two other times, but how do you somehow manage to become tighter?" Louis laughed lightly and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"It's a gift," his legs went back to Harry's waist. "But I don't know."

"You're a gift."

"And you're too precious. I can't believe we're shagging again. We are horny little bastards, aren't we?"

"I'm perfectly ok with that." Harry yawned. Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"You tired?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, me too. Sleep well then." And in minutes, Louis and Harry fell asleep in the same position: Harry still inside of him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three months ago, him and Harry started dating. Two months ago, he's gained a noticeably small stomach and large appetite. One month ago, he moved out of his and Zayn's flat and moved into Harry's. Now, he's in the studio whilst Harry is in practice.

"El? Ella? Ellie? Eleanor? Could you please do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please run to Tesco or something and get me some goldfish?"

"The snack? Love, are you hungry again?"

"Starving. Please? I really need some right now."

"Sure. Are you ok? You've gained quite an appetite lately. You aren't upset with Harry, are you?"

"No! Harry and I are doing great! But I think needs to worry about footie now that the season's begun."

"Alright, I'll be back."

"Thank you."

~ ~ ~

"Alright, Lou. All you have to do is lay on your side and pose for a few pictures. Then you're done for the week."

"I don't know, Ni. Every time I'm on my side now, I get sick. How long will it take?"

"No more than thirty minutes, if that's alright. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But I've been getting sick lately. I can barely keep my food down."

"Maybe we can work something out. I happen to like that bed."

"Lou! I'm back from Tesco. Here's your goldfish. Eat up, darling. We just need a couple of pictures, then, we are editing the commercial we shot last week with Harry. Then, you can go home alright?"

"Yeah ok." Louis kindly took the goldfish and opened them.

"We need to work our way around this," Niall began in a hushed whisper. "Louis told me he gets sick when he's on his side for too long."

"Did he and Harry have a little spat? Louis hasn't stopped asking me to fetch some food, and he's been kind of emotional."

"He hasn't really done Harry in a while either, but I know they're still together. Harry dropped him off."

"I know. I was in the lobby when he walked in with him."

"Then what is wrong with him?"

"Alright, we don't necessarily know if he actually gets sick." Just as Niall was about to argue, Louis did the unthinkable.

"Ew."

"Oh dear."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I've just been like this forever and it's taking over me like-"

"Lou, don't worry about it. We'll call Patrick down and ask him to clean him up, yeah?" Louis nodded through his sobbing and clutched his goldfish to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll phone Harry and ask him to pick you up. We're way ahead of schedule, well just try again tomorrow or something, yeah?" Louis nodded and continued eating large handfuls of goldfish.

"We're gonna have to warn Harry about him." Niall whispered.

~ ~ ~

By the time Harry arrived, louis had stopped crying and finished his goldfish. Harry crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look.

"You've been like this for over month now. I've asked you to set up an appointment and you haven't. We're going to the hospital right now. I made one on my way."

"No, Harry! Please don't make me go!"

"You're going," Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the chair. "I'm worried about you. You've gotten worse, and I don't like seeing you so sick. Maybe the doctor can prescribe something to ease the upset stomach." They were now outside and getting close to Harry's car.

"Harry, please. I hate doctor's offices." Harry stopped abruptly and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Will it help if I came with you?" Louis nodded slowly and sniffled. "Fine, if it means you'll go."

~ ~ ~

Louis swung his legs back and forth as he sat impatiently on the paper-lined bed. It crinkled under each movement, which drove both crazy. But Harry knew it was a nervous habit for him to fidget and move, so he was more ok with it.

Harry sat in the chair in the far corner of the room, tapping his foot with each tick of the clock. His elbows on the arms, one hand dangling near his lips. He stared blankly at Louis, watching him move under his gaze.

"Louis Tomlinson? My name is Dr. Meyer and you're partner told me something about your, um, symptoms. Now, what I was told seemed to add up to something quite bizarre. However, before we make assumptions, let's do a few quick tests. First, we'll start you off with a few basic questions."

"Yeah, ok."

"Alright, when did you first start experiencing excessive hunger?"

"About a month ago?"

"Was this the same time you've been getting sick?" Louis nodded. "And, ok. This one's random. If you are currently hungry, what do you feel like having?"

"Ooh! I really feel like popcorn and vanilla ice cream. But not like, separate. Like, I wanna dip the popcorn in it." Louis squealed. Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and coughed.

"Lou, I don't want to be judgemental or anything, but that's really... strange."

"Whose body is it?" Louis snapped. Harry threw his ands up in defense and slumped in his chair.

"Ok. Let's get back.on track here. Um, do you have anything else I should know about?"

"Um, I've been like, cramping? Right around this area," Louis rubbed his hands over his small bump. "Where I've gained weight. And I'm awfully lethargic." Dr. Meyer scribbled down everything Louis said with furrowed brows.

"Ok, um, I'm gonna need you to urinate in this jar, alright?"

"You're asking me to pee in that thing?"

"Yes. We just have to run test, just to clarify."

"Is there another option?" Doctor Meyer set down the clipboard and jar and grabbed a needle and vacutainer, holding them to the sides of her face. Once Louis got a glance at the items, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell off the bed. Harry gasped and sprung out of his chair to aid him.

~ ~ ~

"Louis. Louis," Harry sing-sang. "Can you wake up for me?" Louis' eyes focused on the blurry figure in front of him. Why was the bed so hard?

"Harry? What happened?"

"You blacked out. Now, Dr. Meyer really needs you to pee in the jar. Can you stand up for me? Have some water."

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Not that we know of. And lots of people gets nervous over needles. Im here for you, but I should let you handle your business in peace."

"But I don't have to go."

"That's one of the reasons we fetched you some water. Now get off that floor and drink up, darling."

"Ok." Harry helped Louis up and handed him the bottle of water. He chugged it down quickly and three the empty bottle in the bin.

"Alright, Louis. Here's the jar, and the toilets are down the hall, to the right." Louis nodded and took the small jar into his hand. He shakily walked out of the door with another uneasiness in his stomach.

~ ~ ~

"Here." Louis sighed as he handed Dr. Meyer the jar. She smiled and exited the room with her clipboard and his urine.

"You alright?" Louis shook his head.

"No. I'm worried. What if something really is wrong with me?"

"You're over thinking this. If there's something wrong, we can work our way around it."

"Hazza, what if-"

"Ok," Dr. Meyer stepped in and closed the door. "It was exactly what I expected."

"What is?" Louis stared back and forth between Harry and Dr. Meyer in anxiety.

"Congratulations, Louis. You're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted two new one shots as prompt fills from my other work. If you want a prompt fill, just comment on THAT work or ask me on tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves Louis and their unborn child too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My day off is over, but it's fine because I still like writing and receiving positive feedback from you guys. Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow. Enjoy!

*"You're pregnant."* those words rang through Harry's and Louis' minds like chimes. Pregnant. Pregnant. Louis was pregnant, with Harry's baby. It was too unbelievable.

"I'm sorry. You mean pregnant like, a baby is in me? Or like, pregnant like, long and continuous?"

"Louis, you are bearing a child. Harry, you and Louis are gonna be fathers. Congratulations."

"But, I'm a guy!"

"Yes, but it can happen on rare occasions. You can hold children."

"But I can't! I can't model underwear with a baby in me!"

"There's always abor-"

"No! I can't abort my child! He or she at least deserves a chance to live!"

"Then you'll have to take a break from modeling and acting."

"What am I gonna do?!" Louis screamed more to himself than to anyone else. Tears fell from his eyes and he rushed out of the room: out of the hospital.

Once Harry processed everything that happened, he followed Louis until they were outside.

"Louis! Stop!"

"I can't believe- how is this even remotely possible?!"

"Lou, Lou, it's not so bad. We're having a baby." Harry said in a hushed tone, remembering they were in public and Louis probably wants this to remain private.

"Harry, I don't know how to raise a child. I don't know how I'll be able to do this."

"Louis, we are financially able to raise a child, and if you can't work, I can. Zayn and Liam are definitely going to help: they adore babies. Niall and Eleanor might. We can do this."

"Harry, after this, I won't be able to work for a whil after my pregnancy."

"And that's ok. You need time to recover, and I'm still working. You can play pretty little housewife who wears my jerseys at my games"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? And, how will we um... publicize this?"

"We obviously can't keep this hidden. Let's start by start by telling Zayn, Eleanor, Niall, and Liam. Or our parents first, then them. Then, because you're going to grow, we'll have to announce it."

"Aren't you even a little freaked out by all of this?"

"No. To be honest, I think this is one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me."

"Really?" Harry nodded and pulled Louis into his arms.

"Really. I'm gonna have a baby with the most perfect man in the world, and it's mine, all mine."

"I feel like you're more excited about our baby than I am." Louis smiled into his chest.

"I'm gonna bake a bunch of cakes, and give them to everyone we're close to. I need to get ingredients. I need to-"

"Go back to the hospital room with your boyfriend so we can talk about what to expext?" Harry snorted and massaged Louis' scalp.

"Yeah, she kept calling for me to come back when I ran after you."

~ ~ ~

Louis and Harry drove in comfortable silence and smiles on their faces. Louis new he first wanted to tell his mum, Jay. She unfortunately lived in Doncaster, while Harry's mum lived in Cheshire.

"We can Skype them. And even throw Zayn, Liam, Niall and Eleanor in the mix." Harry said as if he were reading Louis' mind.

"Then what?"

"Tweet a picture of your bump. It will get people talking, then questioning. Then we'll announce it."

"Should I 'model' in some Topmans?"

"Sure, babe. You're going to look beautiful. God, I can't believe we're going to be parents!"

"I can't believe I have to take these giant prenatal vitamins."

"Remember, she said the morning sickness should end around the next month. And you'll actually start growing now since you're on month three. Try not to vstress yourself out, that's bad for the baby."

"I was listening, too. Remember?"

"Just felt I should review it."

~ ~ ~

"Hi everyone. Harry and I have something really important to tell you." Everyone leaned forward from their screens.

"We're having a baby." Harry lifted his jersey from Louis' stomach and rubbed it.

"Really?" They nodded excitedly, Louis putting his smaller hands on Harry's large one.

"You're pregnant?" Liam, Niall, and Zayn said simultaneously.

"It's shocking, we know. But it's true, Harry knocked me up."

"I knew you were gaining some weight. I didn't wanna say anything." Eleanor giggled.

"Because he's gonna get bigger, we were thinking about uploading a picture to Twitter. We're so excited for this."

"So me and Anne are going to be grandmothers?" Both men nodded.

"Ooh! This is exciting! Ok if you need any assistance, let us know. We're here for you."

"Thank you. You guys are really supportive about this. And Niall, I'm so sorry, but I don't know if I can continue the shoot."

"That's alright, we're still editing the commercial, yeah?" They nodded again.

"How far along are you?"

"We're on month three and morning sickness is coming to an end. Of course, the cravings are becoming crazier."

"That explains so much." Niall snorted.

"Doesn't it? And this means I get to see Louis in my clothes more often."

"The greatest thing about having a twinky boyfriend."

"And," Harry leaned into Louis' ear. "They're so easy to manhandle and fuck so hard into the mat-"

"Keep this G-rated, mate. We can still hear you."

"Harold Edward Styles, I did not raise you to behave like that in front of your one mother."

"Boobear, smack your boyfriend upside the head for me. You're actually there."

"Boobear?!" Everyone but Louis and Jay laugjed.

"Yes, now, I know you two are having a baby, but understand that there are gonna be some complications. Harry, Louis is going to be awfully moody now. Do NOT upset him, as you know it's bad for the baby. And if you hurt my little boy again, I am going to fly to London and personally rip your pipes out of your throat and-"

"I'm gonna let her." Anne scolded. Harry nodded and nudged his nose against the junction of Louis' neck.

"Mums, I trust Harry. Don't worry about him, yeah?"

"Ok, well, we should go ahead and sign off. Congrats on the baby. Night." Everyone said their goodbyes and clicked off, too.

"That went well." Harry nodded silently and looked down at his feet. It didn't need to take a rocket scientist to decipher his glum mood.

"Are you ok?" Harry let out an exasperated sighed, laying down on their bed.

"Seven years ago. That happened seven years ago, and I still feel like shit about it."

"Hey," Louis frowned and put his tiny hands on Harry's bicep. "Hey, no. No. Don't be upset, no. Don't worry about numbness them, ok? I know you've changed, I know you care about me and our unborn child. Don't listen to them."

"Lou, I can't just forget about that. I hurt you," he sat up and leaned in over his criss-crossed legs. "I hurt myself."

"Love, that was years ago. We're adults now with a bun in the oven and we couldn't be happier."

"Louis, I can barely trust myself. It pains me to know you've hated me not too long ago." Louis' face fell, as if looking like a previously kicked puppy.

"I never hated you. I could never hate a person. But I trust you. I know you'll be a great father and you're already a great boyfriend and best friend and, God, you mean so much to me. You have no idea." Harry smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." He sniffled into Louis' shoulder. Louis gasped lightly and choked on air. That's the first time Harry has ever told him he loved him. It's a huge milestone in their relationship, other than the baby.

"I love you, too." Louis smiled. He curled into Harry's chest and chuckled.

"You wanna just take the pictures tomorrow? I'm knackered."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." They laid back and threw the duvet over themselves. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, bringing him closer whilst Louis cuddled into Harry's warmth.

"Goodnight, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, I use my notes to type this then I Copy/Paste to the site, so I don't have a word count.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets one of Harry's teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my break from this story. Then it's back to writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Harry, wake up." It was now morning, and Harry had to be at the field in an hour, giving him enough time to shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast.

"Oomph." Harry grumbled as the little fingers poked at his chest.

"Harry, you have to be at work in an hour, and the field isn't all that close." Harry repeated his previous gesture and tightened his blanket around himself.

"I'll wake up when I wanna wake up."

"Harry, if you're late for work, your coach won't be too pleased. Get up." Harry turned to the other side to avoid Louis' pestering.

"Harry, if you don't get up right now, I'll kick you off."

"You aren't gonna-" he ended the sentence with a scream as he felt Louis' foot jab into the small of his back and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"You have to wake up. And I still have to go to the studio to get the commercial revised. And I have to look more professional than this."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"A boxer briefs are not meant to be worn outside."

"Alright, I'll get up, but let me take that picture of you. Get into a position you want to use and I'll try to make it quick." Louis giggled and lay on his side, with one arm under the pillows and the other under his noticeable pregnant belly. Rather than a smile, he used the same melancholy expression he used in most of his shots. He was a natural at this.

"Beautiful. Just like that." Harry snapped dozens of pictures on his 5s, ranging from his stomach to is entirety. By the time Harry thought he had enough pictures he ushered Louis up and sat down next to him.

"Pick the ones you want in a collage whilst I wash up. Then you can and we can head the fields."

"I already washed up whilst you were asleep. And how many of these did you take?"

"I don't know, a lot?" Louis rolled his eyes and proceeded to pick his favorites. This was gonna take a while.

~ ~ ~

They did it, they uploaded the collage to Twitter. Not only five minutes ago and people were already asking questions. Some hate was received, but not enough to ruin their days. In fact, they got a lot less hate than they thought they would.

Now Louis was sitting on the bench with other players, watching Harry practice. He got a few smiles from them and the coach.

"I hope you know you're all Harry talks about. Never shuts up about you. Never seen him so happy though. Not even from the time we won the world cup."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even mentioned how cute you looked in his clothes, which I have to agree. He's much bigger in contrast to you."

"Thanks, I've always been small."

"I see, and let me tell you. He's never played better than he has with you around. He's great, but ever since you two got together, he's been exceptional."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and sure it gets annoying hearing him talk about how adorable your sneeze is. But I'm glad he isn't moping." Louis blushed wildly. Harry talked about the smallest things about him.

"Yeah, I like seeing him happy."

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask one of you. What was that collage about? Rather intimate, don't you think?"

"There's a deeper meaning to the pictures. You have to look closely."

"He took a few of your stomach. Does it have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, and that's all I'll tell you."

"But I still need more answers."

"We'll announce it later."

"But how long is later?"

"When Harry and I agree on a time."

"But-" Harry ran up to the both of them and panted.

"Lou- I see you met Grey. Coach wants you to come to our game this Sunday. You can sit here or in the front row."

"Here's fine."

"Hey, hey. Harry? Yeah, I'm curious. Why did you take pictures of Louis' stomach?"

"We'll announce that later."

"But I need to know!"

"You'll know eventually," Harry turned his attention back to Louis and pulled Louis into a whisper. "You look so cute sitting here in this bench with my baby. I can't wait until you're big enough for everyone to see your beautiful belly full of my child."

"I'm already getting noticeable." Louis smiled, but blushed nonetheless.

"Big though. Like, bigger than a size seven football."

"You'd love to see that, won't you?"

"I live for it." The coach blew the whistle and everyone, including the bench warmers, ran over to the middle of the field.

"I know now! I know," Grey, gasped. Louis only smiled thoughtfully and marvelled the way Harry jogged. "Harry is a cheeky little bastard getting you knocked up." Louis blushed madly and nodded, watching Grey run across the field before the coach could scold him.

"How'd he do it?"

"Um... I'm pretty sure you learned about that in high school-"

"No, like.... how could it happen?"

"Um... some biological shit I don't understand. But it happened, and we're really excited."

"How far along are you?"

"A little over three months. I'm not big, but I'm somewhat noticeable I assume."

"Yeah, some people thought you gained weight. Others didn't notice a thing."

"I haven't seen the comments yet."

"There are all sorts of rumors."

"I assumed that, too."

"You and Harry though. Wow, it's just that, I always expected he'd be a father, just not this soon."

"I never expected to be pregnant so soon. Actually, I never expected to be pregnant at all."

"Life's full of surprises."

"You got a point there. But I'm still very happy with the baby."

"Harry is, too. Just look at him." Louis looked up at the field and watched as Harry dribbled the ball with a wide smile.

"He is happy."

"Because of you. I swear. I've never seen anyone change so quickly. You've done him well."

"He's done me well." Louis smirked to himself at the innuendo.

"Hey, mate, practice is almost over." Then Louis thinks to himself. /Has it three hours already?/

~ ~ ~

"You did great, love. Everyone on the bench told me you did better than you usually do."

"I feel great today, aside from the sharp pain in my back."

"I warned you. And you were almost late."

"Ok, ok. I'll let you make the life decisions. Can we go eat now?"

"Mexican?"

"Anything for my babies."

~ ~ ~

"Slow down, love. You can only have so much at a time."

"Fuck you!" Louis snapped through a mouth full of soft chicken taco. Of course, Harry expected this. He was already in the second trimester after all. Louis and Harry are supposed to experience mood swings.

"Do you want anything else?" Louis shook his head and proceeded to eat the tacos Harry made for lunch. He was a damn good cook.

"Thanks, love." Louis finished the tacos and stood up from his spot on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my plate away?" Louis said in more of a question. Harry shook his head and took the plate from Louis' hand..

"Sit down, Louis."

"I can put my plate away, Hazza."

"Yes, but I want you to relax."

"Harry, I sat on a bench for three hours, I think I've relaxed enough. You've been running around on field. Let me."

"Louis."

"Harry." Louis looked at Harry with his best pout. It's not like this is new. No, this is very common in the Tomlinson-Styles household.

"Here," Harry sighed finally giving in. Louis' face lightened as he squealed and grabbed the tray from Harry's hand. "Can you get mine too?"

"Get it yourself." Louis laughed. And yeah, that happens a lot, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I will update on Wednesday... well, my Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks Louis looks pretty in his.jumpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you for the 100th kudos! I think this is my favorite story to write, and been having the dreams again, meaning I have time to brainstorm on my free days from this story, and I have a lot of free time, so when this story is finished, I'll probably upload one or two of them.

"Harry! Can you give me a hand with this?" Louis called from the kitchen. Harry sighed and rolled himself off the couch and to the kitchen.

"What do you need, Lou."

"I can't reach the tea." Louis hops up on his tiptoes in attempt to reach the highest cabinet that held his tea.

"Let me get it and you can start boiling the water." Harry smirked behind Louis' back. Next to his beauty, his size was Harry's favorite thing about him.

"Yeah, ok." Louis grabbed the kettle and trudged to the sink to fill it with water as Harry got the tea with little effort. Louis pouted again, turning the burner on.

"Why such the sad face?"

"I can never get that tea. Why do you always keep it there when you know I can't reach?"

"Because you look cute jumping up and down with that little pout."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You do," he pecked Louis' nose. "When do you want me to get started on dinner?"

"Now's fine."

"We just had lunch."

"Then can we have a snack?"

"You can. What 're you craving?"

"Poh! Those toffee coated sunflower kernels with the buttercream ice cream?"

"I'm so grateful you're not craving things like cupcakes and olives or something."

"Ew. Olives are shit. But cupcakes don't sound too bad."

"Do you want cupcakes then?" Louis shrugged.

"Not really. But thanks, love." Louis giggled.

"Go sit down on the couch and I'll fix you your ice cream and tea." Louis nodded obediently and scurried off into the living room. Harry pulled out one of the many tubs of ice cream in their freezer and scooped three scoopfuls of ice cream into the bowl.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes, Lou?" Harry inquired as he topped the ice cream with the toffee coated sunflower kernels.

"Can you put chocolate syrup on it?" Harry chuckled and pulled the chocolate topping out of the refrigerator.

"Anything for my babies."

~ ~ ~

Louis held a spoonful of ice cream to Harry's face. Harry smiled down at Louis, who requested to wear one of Harry's jumpers at all times- not that Harry minded. He opened his mouth in a silent gesture for Louis to push the spoon into his mouth. Louis rolled his eyes but followed the gesture with a smile.

"The toffee kernels really bring out the buttercream."

"I'm so grateful for you're 'normal' cravings."

"Me, too. I don't want to see myself eating foods I hate."

"You will eventually. At this point, you really have no control over your body."

"I know," Louis frowned. "Our kid does."

"But when he or she comes out, we'll have control over them. Afterall, they're basically a slave." Harry quotes some YouTube video he saw for some sort of ridiculous product seen on real life TV. It's funny because it's true.

"You and that infomercial parody." Louos sighed as he set the empty bowl on the coffee table.

"I can't help it. So... when do you think we should start preparing?"

"I guess now's ok. I mean, we have plenty of time but, we might need to know the sex if we want to start preparing a room. But we could get basic stuff around now."

"Wouldn't that require us to publicize the pregnancy? I mean, what would we use a crib or high chair for?"

"Good point. Your footie mate already knows we're expecting, might as well bring our followers to the mix, and the paparazzo will catch on and write an exposé on it. So, pretty much the whole world."

"So, I guess we tweet now?"

"You're awfully submissive outside the bedroom." Louis takes note of.

"I'd rather not get a saucer thrown at me because I disagree. I'm being flexible. That's why I ask you for the final ok." Harry snorts.

"Really?" Louis laughs. Harry nodded in affirmation as he typed a quick message on his tweet status.

"How's this?" Louis peers over to Harry's phone. '@Louis_Tomlinson and I are gonna be dads!!!!!!!!!!' shined across the screen. Louis smiled approvingly and squeezed the sweater tighter around himself.

"I was gonna say something on the lines of 'Harry is my baby daddy.' Of course, I'll use your twitter name instead."

"I like it. Makes people know you're off limits."

"You're sexy when you're possessive."

"You're sexy all the time." Harry smirked. And oh, that smirk. Something in the pit of Louis' stomach coiled, causing Louis to whine.

"Maybe we could tweet later?" Louis asked in a small voice.

"Why not now?" Harry asked, slightly skeptical about what Louis might say. Louis bit his lip hungrily as he stared at Harry's chest. He had a love/hate relationship with the way Harry buttoned his shirts.

"I really want you to fuck me right now." Louis was ready to slap that God forsaken smirk off of Harry face. He's horny and needy and Harry had the nerve to sit there and smirk.

"Do you now?"

"Harry, can we please skip the foreplay? Please just fuck me." Louis forcefully pushed Harry onto his back.

"You wanna ride me with my jumper on?" Louis nodded and pulled his pants and trousers down.

Harry unbuckled his belt and threw it carelessly on the floor. He didn't bother removing anything, instead just settled for unzipping his pants and taking his cock out.

"Lube?" Louis snorted.

"That's upstairs, we'll just go natural." Louis winked and slid down to Harry's waist. He grabbed the shaft and greedily lapped at the head before sinking down to Harry's pubes.

"S-shit Lou." Harry breathed. Louis bobbed his head up and down, slicking him up.

Once he decided he was slick enough, louis pulled off, leaving a small string of spit from the head. Louis smiled to himself and positioned himself on Harry's cock. He slowly sank down as he scrunched his face bin a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"We should've stretched you out."

"No, I'm still stretched from last night." It wasn't really last night, more like Harry fingering Louis until he came untouched four times at two a.m.

Louis huffed after a minute of adjusting. He could never get used to Harry's size. Once he was properly adjusted, Harry assisted Louis in pulling off about halfway. Louis took matters into his own hands and sunk down abruptly, throwing his head back in a filthy whine.

"You look so pretty, Lou. Fucking yourself on my cock, wearing my jumper: so cute and innocent looking. God, no one would suspect you to gag for it."

"H-Hazza!" Louis whimpered as he clutched his shirt in his little fists. Harry rubbed soothing circles on his thighs.

"So pretty." Harry cooed. Louis grinded his hips in figure eight motions.

"H-Harry, more." Louis hiccuped, pawing at Harry's bare chest. His thighs started trembling as it signaled his release.

"Close already?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's because the hormonal stage started." Louis panted. Harry nodded in understanding before snapping his hips up. Louis gasped lightly, followed by a whimper.

"Come on, Louis. Take of the jumper so you can cum on that pretty tummy. Louis obeyed Harry's request and pulled the sweater off his body, revealing the rapidly swelling bump.

Harry thrusted into Louis again, this time, a bit harder. Louis squealed as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Harry repeated his movements again, hitting Louis directly in the fleshy bump. Louis sobbed and came over his and Harry's stomachs.

Harry sped up his thrusts to chase his own release. He wasn't far due to the way Louis clenched around him. His tight walls dragged against the shaft deliciously. All Harry could think about Louis in his extra large jumper. His mind stuck on that thought for a few more thrusts before he came in Louis' heat with a low groan. Louis shook, allowing the few tears to fall.

"So pretty," He whispered as he wiped them away with his thumb. Louis blushed cutely and giggled. "Still so pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for the 100th kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has month four memories, Louis is full of love for month five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my off. When this story is finished, I'll post the part two of SSHTTNKMN. Still a long title, but y'all might know what it is. Anyway my other stories are still in the works, and enjoy this chapter.

Month four was a month Harry will never forget. The month Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Eleanor almost caught them having sex in their living room. They decided to surprise Harry and Louis with a game night, which left everyone uncomfortable in the long run.

They found they were having twins, too. Yup. Two fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Harry was thrilled because it meant he could teach their boy how to play football, and Louis can dress their girl in cute sundresses and hair bows. Considering they live in England, it was pointless. But Louis still liked the idea of dresses.

Harry and Louis also felt the babies' first kicks. He remembers it like it was yesterday. Louis had woken him up at three a.m. with urgency in his voice.

*"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Louis whisper-yelled. Harry's loud snores flooded the room of other than silence. Louis grew impatient and wacked Harry with the closest thing to him: a pillow.

"What! What did you need me to get you?" He asked alarmingly.

"Your hand."

"Wha- my hand?" Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pushed it against his large belly. Harry sighed and lay there with a bored look on his face. He wanted to scold Louis for waking him up in the wee hours of the morning without a purpose, until it happened.

Thumps beated steadily in his palms. Harry's eyes widened and breath hitched at the little bump's sudden internal movements. Louis beamed at his stomach, putting his hands on Harry's.

"Whoa." Harry gasped breathlessly. Louis nodded at him and giggled

"They're first kicks."*

Then, Louis got his job back as a model. Turns out, Harry's Twitter pictures of Louis' bare stomach has been receiving positive attention. So the CEO of Topman asked him if he was ok with working again. Louis agreed he'd be ok as long as he got to go to Harry's Sunday games.

The one thing that Harry will absolutely never forget was the first day he saw Louis in glasses.

He recalls Louis saying he hated wearing contacts so he just settled for his old black rimmed glasses. He also first saw Louis in a beanie that day. Harry remembers rimming Louis that night.

Now, they're at month five. Louis is still a little moody, and he still has a major sweet tooth, but he couldn't be any more happier with himself. Harry encouraged him to stop using contacts and keep wearing his glasses. He also thinks the beanies are the perfect accessory for Louis' natural hair. And Louis couldn't agree more.

He's even been wearing them in photo shoots, alongside with Harry and his jersey. Louis swears it's the coolest thing ever to cuddle up with Harry whilst wearing his favorite accents. Harry agrees, he gushes in interviews about how much he loves seeing Louis so... himself.

"So Louis, you've been pregnant for five months now, and you're expecting twins. So do you have any names?"

"Yes, actually. Harry and I were having a conversation about that a few weeks back. We're calling our daughter Darcy Anne Tomlinson-Styles and Tommy Edward Tomlinson-Styles. Harry talked about how he had his heart set on Darcy and I've always wanted to have a son called Tommy Tomlinson."

"Oh, and baby stuff?"

"Harry and I bought strollers, cribs, mobiles, baby moniters, nappies, onesies, bibs, high chairs, bassinets, cradle swings, pacifiers, bottles, a baby bullet system, car seats, diaper bags, blankets, toys: everything. We made sure we had everything ready before they arrive. We hired a few guys to help paint the nursery since Harry has games and I'm in no condition to do it. The nursery will be fully complete with everything this weekend and we won't turn on the monitors until the babies arrive. But we're really excited and prepared."

"Great, and have you had a baby shower?"

"Yes, and we got mostly nappies and stuffed animals. But we still had a lot of fun. And we flew our mums out. And our sisters and my brother. It was truly amazing to see them all."

"How adorable. And, erm... this question isn't really about your pregnancy, more about Harry."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Do you see Harry buying me a car?" Louis' cheeks reddened. He honestly never thought about it.

"I can't tell you that. It's up to Harry if he wants to marry me. But I'd love to marry him. For now, I think we should wait because it's really early in the relationship."

"Smart decision. And I've got to say, I love your new look. I think this Louis does your personality justice."

"Thank you. Harry thought so, too. He hasn't kept his hands off me since the first day wore them in years."

"Oh? Well tell Harry he's a cheeky fellow. By the way, it's been great having you. Uh, may I?"

"Go ahead." Louis beamed as Christine placed her perfectly manicured hands on Louis? Large bump. This kind of thing happened all the time, and he still wasn't used to the attention. He has to admit it was nice, everything was nice.

He left the interview with a smile and made a quick stop to a couple of shopping centres to by booties and socks. He loves baby socks. He loves babies. He loves his and Harry's babies. He loves everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and chapter ten will be up in two days, which is my Saturday for those of you with different time zones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis feels ugly, Harry's trying. Derek makes another appearance, louis finally feels pretty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's Saturday and I got plenty of sleep. Which means, plenty of ideas. Maybe I shouldn't sleep so much...

Louis hates everything. Darcy and Tommy were moving around too.much, he was so much bigger, his feet were swollen and back was aching, and it was really hard to remain patient.

Harry's tried. He's been giving him back rubs and waking up in the middle of the night. He's found substitutions around the house for Louis to snack on whilst he went to Tesco to get what he craves: overall, he's been great.

Louis' main concern is that one day, he'll drive Harry mad. Louis knows he can't help his mood swings and cravings, but he also knows he can't be upset with everything Harry's done for him.

"Harry, look at me. I'm as big as whale!"

"Louis, no you aren't. You look beautiful."

"No Harry, I'm fat and lazy and I can't even put my shoes on anymore!"

"Lou, you're being ridiculous. You aren't fat, you're pregnant. With twins, so calm down."

"I can't calm down! I'm hideous."

"No, Louis. You're one of London's most famous models, you're gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to be as pretty as you."

"I'm just- I don't know." Louis' voice descended into a whisper. He's felt self conscious about his body plenty of times. But this was different.

"Lou, you're at the insecure phase of you're pregnancy. I promise you look beautiful. Even your followers agree."

"But Harry, I just don't feel as pretty as you make me feel. And I'm not comfortable in my own skin."

"I know, love. I'm sorry you feel like this."

"It's not you're fault, I'm just hormonal."

"Look on the plus side, you have excellent child bearing hips."

"I do, don't I?" Harry nodded.

"Get some sleep, darling. It's late."

"Harry, one more thing. Can we maybe get some Cheez-its?"

~ ~ ~

"That's my man." Louis smirked as he scored a goal. The bench warmers snickered. Louis became a regular on the bench, and knew everyone on a first name basis. Grey- Derek- was right next to him, as always.

"He winked at you."

"I know, he's so cheeky."

"Only for you, he wouldn't dare wink at anyone else."

"I seemed to take note of that."

"He told me about your, um... insecurities. He thinks you should tell everybody whose ever made you feel less of yourself to kiss your arse. He really does think you look beautiful."

"He's been telling me everyday. What has him so worried?"

"We're close mates, but not best. I don't know all the details."

"Oh, sorry."

"But if I had to guess, I'd say he's worried about disappointing you. He likes to make people happy. It's in his nature."

"He knows I couldn't be disappointed in him. Look at all he's done for me. How many jumpers he's bought me. How early he wakes up just to fetch thing for me. He's even bought a mini fridge and a storage container and put them on my side of the bed so I'd be able to eat while he slept."

"Man, not many people would do that. And he loves seeing you in his or your large jumpers. He couldn't take his eyes off you at the shower. Just out of curiosity, have you made him upset?"

"Yes, he made me feel loved. And not that I know of. I try to make sure he's appreciated because I know he has work, and I can't have him stressed, too. And, I know he's trying."

"It's not like it's your fault. I mean, Harry did get you pregnant."

"I know, and I'm actually happy about the twins, I just don't understand why Harry would be afraid to disappoint me."

"He doesn't want you to feel fat, or ugly, or lazy, or needy. He doesn't think any of that. He never thought lowly of you."

"He hasn't?"

"You hold a special place in his heart. If there's one thing I've known since year nine, he doesn't fall in love easily. But you? You've managed to worm your way into his mind, and he's never been so smitten."

"I remember," Louis thought back from the dozens of times he's flirted with someone in front of him. He never really payed much mind to Harry, nor did he want to. And now, he's never seen Harry so... perfect for a relationship. "Wait, year nine?" Derek snickered.

"You don't remember me?" Louis shook his head and stared. Derek Grey. He thinks he'd remember such a name. And that's when it hit him.

"You're the first bloke that asked me out that day." Louis laughed.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "I was."

"Well you're all grown up now! Oh God, you look nothing like you used to. No wonder I couldn't recognize you."

"Yeah, I've evolved. But anyway, back to you. You're the only person Harry's ever been in love with. He wants to keep it that way. And that's clearly not like him to do something like that."

"What can I do though? I want him to know I really am happy with this."

"Try not to point out you 'flaws'. He wants you to feel as pretty as you are."

"Outer beauty is only a matter of opinion."

"When it comes to you, it becomes a fact." Louis blushed.

"I'll take your word for it, but only because I want him happy."

~ ~ ~

Louis knew how he was gonna play this. He gathered everything he needed that Harry found sexy on him. He was showered and smelled of pomegranate, his hair was dried and tucked into a beanie -with the exception of his bangs-, he had Harry's royal blue jumper on over his favorite boxer briefs, and of course, his trusty glasses.

Louis smiled at himself in the mirror. He really does feel pretty in his own skin, and he knows that Harry will love seeing him happy. And to be honest with himself, he really didn't find himself 'fat' anymore.

Louis waited. He asked Harry to pick up some toffee kernels while he was in the shower so he'd have time to prepare. He was determined to prove to Harry he liked the way he looks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things didn't go anywhere near as planned as Louis thought they'd be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment today that wasn't quite as positive as the other's are. To be honest, I actually appreciated it, so thanks, Hannah for being honest!

"Lou! I'm home!" Louis smiled giddily and sat down as sensuous as he could with a five month pregnant belly. He grew uncomfortable and sighed in defeat, figuring he should just lay down. He sighes and rubbed over his belly and upper torso, remembering to avoid the sensitivity of his padded nipples.

"In here, love!" Louis called out to him once he was comfortable.

Harry's footsteps bounced from the hardwood floors as he entered the room, eyes going dark as he laid them on Louis.

"Hello, beautiful." And Louis would be lying if he said that didn't make his knees go weak.

"Hi, love." He purred. Harry sauntered over to him and crawled onto the bed. He hovered over Louis' entirety, pecking his round stomach as he did so.

"You look beautiful."

"I think we've established that." Louis giggled.

"Then, I'll keep saying it." Harry smirked.

"Oi, you bugger. Your hand is pinching my arm." Louis laughed. Harry moved his hand out of the way to avoid further 'injury'.

"I'm sorry, Lou."

"Just shut up and snog me." Louis pulled Harry's curls and forced his lips onto his own. Harry went pliant and relaxed over Louis, not caring if Louis dominated the kiss.

Louis laced his legs around Harry's torso, suddenly feeling excruciating pain in his abdomen. He groaned in pain and scrunched his eyebrows. Harry took it as a sign to kiss deeper, for he had not seen Louis' agony through closed lids.

The pain grew sharp and no longer able to ignore. He pulled away and screamed. Harry's eyes widened in horror, thinking he caused Louis' pain.

"Lou! Oh shit, are you alright?!"

"Fuck shit fuck, Harry!" He cursed. The pain grew worse and was starting to get to Louis. He sat up abruptly wrapped his arm around the bottom of his bump.

"Lou, where did I hurt you?!"

"Y-you didn't! Harry, something's wrong! They've never kicked that hard before!"

"Let me get you into some joggers, we're going to the hospital." Harry muttered before swiftly pulling the sweats onto Louis and pulling him up from the bed.

"Harry, it's probably not that severe."

"We're going. Put on your TOMS in the car." Harry grabbed the keys from the bowl and pulled open the door. Louis slipped his shoes on and wobbled to the passenger's side as quickly as he could.

"Hazza!!!" Louis screeched at the top of his lungs. Harry jammed the keys into the ignition and backed up as quickly as possible.

He sped through cars, made illegal u-turns, ran red lights: basically undergone every traffic violation there was. To make matters worse, the cops were on his tail.

"Damn it!"

"Slow sown, Harry!"

"You are going to the hospital without ANY delays, Lou!" He boomed. Louis whined, but kept his mouth closed nonetheless.

~ ~ ~

"Oh my God!!! Harry, it's even worse!" Louis cried as Harry helped him into the hospital. The cops followed suit with their weapons ready at hand.

Once Harry reached the reception hall, Louis wailed and sunk to the floor. Harry pulled him up, allowing the nurses to help aid Louis. The police grabbed Harry's arms and held him down as the nurses put Louis in a wheelchair.

"Louis- let me go! The health of my children are on the line!"

"Harry- no! Please let him go, I need him with me!" He gripped the desk to keep him from moving forward.

"We are to arrest him for violating traffic laws and resistance of arrest." Louis grew impatient. He was in pain and these stupic cops were keeping Harry from him. He grabbed the closest thing- a pen holder- and threw it at the cop's head. The officer stilled and turned his head to glare at Louis.

"Listen up, mate. I'm pregnant with his children right now and I don't appreciate you and your crew coming in here and arresting him when I need him most! You peasants are going to unhand him this instant or I will throw the computer next!" He growled through gritted teeth. The cops weren't reluctant to let Harry go. Louis smiled and thanked them, prior to screaming again.

"How far along is he?"

"Five months."

"Oh, he may be ready."

"What?! What happened to eight months?!" The nurse rolled Louis down the hall, Harry holding his hand.

"You don't do your research, do you? Male pregnancy typically results in premature births. And there's a possibility your children could have birth defects or even a parasitic twins. Just pray your children are healthy."

"Wait what?!" They hurried into the lift and pressed a button on the elevator.

"Men don't have a uterus. Because your children don't have a womb to be protected in, there's a good probability they'll have a defect."

"You mean there's a chance our children aren't healthy?" The nurse wheeled Louis to a private room and removed his clothes for a proper gown.

"There's only one way to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, don't be afraid to be brutally honest with me. I'm perfectly content with your opinions!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry kind of helps deliver the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an expert on births, so forgive me for any inaccuracies. But I do know that babies are born with blue eyes and they typically take a couple of hours to open.

"Harry? Harry. I love you, but I really want to punch you in the face right now." Louis panted as he was rolled into his room on a gurney. Harry rolled his eyes lovingly at his boyfriend, choosing to smile goofily at him.

"Louis, your having our babies."

"It's too early."

"The nurse told us male pregnancies are different. They're probably ready, they're probably premature. Either way, we'll still love them."

"How will we get them out?"

"A c-section, silly. I phoned everyone else. Liam and Zayn are bringing some food, Niall is bringing his camera, Eleanor: her phone, and our mums: our siblings. They'll be waiting out the door."

"Are you staying with me?"

"Of course, Lou. See? I'm wearing scrubs.". Three nurses propped Louis onto the bed and prepared him for the doctor.

Louis sniffled, but not as a sign of tears. No, Louis did something much worse. He sneezed.

Harry faintly heard cries. His heart rate sped up when Louis opened his legs, a baby's head peeking out of his hole. The doctor came in just in time for Harry to lose consciousness. Louis whined, but was comforted by a nurse.

"Oh, dear. He's already dilated. One of the baby's are already partially out. We can't do the c-section."

"Ok, prop his legs up, take hime to a room where he can gain consciousness, tell their friends and families there's been a slight change of plans." The nurse quickly followed orders and waved a clipboard at Harry's face to fan him. By the time his eyes opened, he was ushered to the hallway where he was met by everyone.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Gemma gave him her bottle of water, harry gulped it down thirstily and tossed it it the nearby bin.

"He's having a baby."

"We know, you called." Félicité smiled.

"No, he's /having/ it. Like, oh my God."

"He's having the c-section now. We-"

"NO! He's not," Harry shook his head frantically. "It's not coming out that way." Everyone's eyes widened comically.

"You mean-"

"Yeah, that's why I'm out here. I didn't know that was possible!"

"No one did." Lottie made a snide remark, seemingly enjoying the circumstances.

"So, he's? Oh, poor Louis." Eleanor frowned.

"You say the head first, right?"

"I don't know what I saw, I fainted!" Through the door, everyone could hear the faint screams from Louis, all wishing they could be there to comfort him.

"He sounds like he's in pain."

"There's a baby coming out of him, Niall. Of course he's in pain." Zayn said with a pained expression as Louis let out a particularly loud yelp.

The door flew open and a nurse came out. "He's been sneezing quite a bit. Is he allergic to anything?"

"He has mild allergies to hydraulics!" Daisy squealed.

"Hydrangeas," Jay corrected. "Why?"

"There are hydrangeas in the room. We have to get those flowers out!" The nurse called. Another nurse scurried over to the flowers and grabbed them so she could give them to a family member, pulling Harry in.

"You have to help us deliver the children. Dr. Meyer thinks Louis would need you around to make it possible." She directed Harry next to Louis.

"How are you doing, darling?"

"Your kid won't come out, you dumbass!" Louis scowled. And Harry, being the idiot he is, smiled giddily.

"Push, Louis." Louis nodded and held onto Harry's hand. The baby's shoulders finally pushed through, louis sighed.

"You're doing good, baby. Everything will be easier with this one." He was told to push once again. Louis pushed as hard as he could, squeezing Harry's hand a little too hard. Harry screamed in pain, along with Louis, as his left hand was crushed by Louis' smaller right one.

"I'm sorry Harry." Louis wailed. His body relaxed for the first time in the hour of events. The baby was finally out. Harry sighed, looking at the digital clock on the counter. /00:01/ it read.

"Alright, Louis. One more, and you can finally rest." Louis sniffed again. Harry cooed about how beautiful Tommy was, seeing he was the first born.

"Ok, Louis. You know what to do." Louis nodded again and pushed, as hard as he could. He sniffled again, opening his mouth for what Harry assumed was to yawn but no, he didn't yawn. He sneezed.

Dr. Meyer's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, that was quick. Congratulations, lads. Both of your children will be cleaned and examined, then you may hold them as you wish. We'll need you to fill out the birth certificates." It was 00:03 at this time. Louis released Harry's hand and slumped back into the sheets.

"You did it, Lou."

"We did it, Hazza," Louis corrected. "Aren't you supposed to be filling out the-"

"Oh shit!"

~ ~ ~

Harry looked down lovingly at Tommy. His soft hairs covered part of his forehead like Louis' did. He couldn't see his eyes yet, they still won't open for about another hour or so. He knows they'll be blue though, all babies are born with blue eyes and the color will change to it's true color, unless blue is the true color of course.

He was back in his regular clothes, holding the boy in the blue blanket. He turned to Louis, who whas still in the gown, but holding Darcy, whose eyes were also closed.

"What do you think they'll look like?" Harry pondered.

"Tommy will look like me and Darcy will look like you?" Louis questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll look like a mixture of both?"

"Maybe." The door opened gently as everyone peered in. Harry gestured them to come over and look at the babies.

"Oh, they're precious." Gemma cooed when Harry handed her her new nephew.

"They're so little."

"Both were around five pounds. They're miraculously healthy though."

"Miracle babies." Liam commented, holding Darcy.

"They're so easy. I thought it'd be more hectic."

"Yeah, because Harry passing out and you throwing a pencil holder at an authority's head is a typical labor." Eleanor muttered sarcastically.

"He told you about that?"

"The cop told us. And the good news is, the charges will be dropped." Niall laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, once you ever-so-kindly explained to the police that you needed Harry to help deliver your children, they realized it was an actual emergency." Zayn explained.

"But he still seemed pissed about the pencil holder. But then again, I bet he'd be like that too if he was in labor with twins." Gemma snickered.

"I'm just glad we got this over with." Louis groaned.

"Me too." Everyone sighed in unison. The room fell comfortably silent. The baby's were passed around, pictures were taken, tweets were sent, and Louis and the babies were to stay at the hospital whilst everyone left. Harry gave Louis and the children a loving peck and smiled.

"The house will be ready by the time you three arrive. I'll make sure everything is all set."

"Thanks, love."

"Anything for you, doll. Get some rest. Goodnight." Louis smiled and hummed before snuggling into the sheets, and closing his eyes. Harry turned of the lights and closed the door softly, leaving Louis in a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty upset to say, but this story is almost finished. This is the last full chapter, the next one will be an epilogue. Thank you!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is keen on teaching them how to walk, they get a new Porsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this fic. Not as long as I anticipated it to be, but I had prompts I needed to fill and because school isn't over for me yet, I still have finals and such. So expect like, three more of my works today for the prompt fills. And when school ends on the fifth, I'll be able to become more involved.

"Hazza, it's beautiful." Louis beamed, holding Tommy in his arms. Harry smiled in appreciation, setting Darcy in the crib and tucking her in.

"I'm glad you like it. The lads helped me finish it."

"They did a good job helping. Thank you."

"Eleanor also told me to tell you you can start working whenever you feel is best."

"I'm fully recovered. But I think I'll wait until the stretch marks go away."

"That's real soon then."

"Because I insisted to but baby oil or petroleum jelly on them. You're welcome."

"You know, I'd love you whether you had stretch marks or not."

"Yeah, I know. But I still liked working, so I'm glad they're going away." Louis gently placed Tommy in his crib, tucking him in as well.

"Look at them. They are such easy babies." Harry cooed.

"I know. I really hope they'll sleep the entire night."

"Whose taking the night shift?"

"I am. Your season's not over yet. I'll be here to take care of the twins."

"And I'll ask Zayn to come over and cook for you."

"Why?"

"Need I remind you of the wayer incident?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"That was one time, Haz."

"Three times." Harry mumbled bluntly.

"Ok, ok. No more picking fun at my horrid cooking skills. Can we go to bed now? I'm knackered."

"Sure, nothing's more tiring than being on bed rest for two days." Harry said sarcastically. Louis swatted at his arm playfully.

"I was stuck with to children, learning how to change a nappy and such. It was torture."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up and get your beauty rest." Louis kicked him once he lay in the bed.

"You try getting pregnant and being trapped in a hospital and tell me how you feel." Harry rubbed his calf, frowning at Louis.

"No can do love. I'm a top." Louis giggled lightly, settling into the pillows.

"Then shut up because you have no idea what I went through."

"Not all of it, but that's all over now. Get some sleep. Heaven knows we won't get much of that anymore."

~First Steps~

"Louis, I think I got it. No, I don't. Wait! Oh no, I'm recording my-"

"Harry shut up and give me the camera because you clearly can't work technology." Louis huffed as he and Harry exchanged places. Louis took the camera and Harry took Tommy.

"Sorry Papa can't work the camera, kiddo. He's too busy working on his feet."

"Which is why we're training him to walk. He's going to be the fastest one in the football club."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you get out of his way?" Harry stuck his tongue out at the camera, then turned his attention back to Tommy.

"I hope it's not gonna be this awful when we potty train them. For the record, we will NOT record that."

"Why not?"

"I don't think our they'll appreciate looking at THAT when they're older."

"Hush, we're filming them."

"No, don't include me. You're filming them."

"Fine, it'll be awkward, but fine."

"Then don't record them and move on. Can we get back to the walking now?"

"Touchy," Harry grumbled. He smiled down at Tommy's bright green eyes. "Alright, bud! We're gonna teach you how to walk so you can be the best footie player in the league. You ready?" Tommy giggled uncontrollably , clapping his hands.

"Look how cute he is, smiling up at his papa. Where's Darcy?"

"In the pen, the little bugger keeps biting at the gate."

"She's teething. I'll set this down and get her." Louis put the camera on an end table and ran to get Darcy, who was in fact teething.

"Here we go, son. Stand up for Papa." Harry helped Tommy up and watched as he stood on his stout legs.

"I see you're making progress. He's standing longer now."

"Yeah, I'm gonna guide him for a bit and see where that takes him."

"Good luck." Louis muttered. Harry held Tommy's hands in front of him and watched as he took little steps in front of him. Harry slowly let go of one hand at a time, laughter booming when he fell into his chest.

"That's good, hon. You wanna try again?"

"Harry, he's nine months, can't talk yet, remember?" Louis chuckled.

"Doesn't mean he can't do anything to answer yes or no." Harry smirked' putting Tommy back on his feet.

"You're so persistent." Louis muttered, watching Tommy fall into Harry's chest again.

"He's gonna get it eventually," Harry tried again. "Three times the charm."

"Harry, we're supposed to be going out for lunch with your family and the babies still aren't ready. Can we try again later please?" Harry frowned Tommy was still falling over.

"Yeah alright."

~ ~ ~

"Harry, look!" Louis squealed, pointing to the table to where the twins were standing with the support of the table legs.

"Lou, get the camera ready. I'm teaching them right now." Harry stood from his chair and grabbed a hold of both their hands, kneeling down to be closer to their level.

"Alright, love. You're on." Harry slowly crawled back on his knees, guiding the toddlers on the carpeted floor. Gemma, Anne, and Robin watched from behind Louis whilst others watched from their tables.

"They're doing good so far. Alright babes, Papa's gonna let go now." Harry carefully removed his hands from each baby, building the anticipation for what he'd hoped would happen.

Once Harry released their hands completely, clapping erupted from the entire restaurant, Louis and the other's were cheering from behind the camera. Harry smiled proudly at the two, who were finally stumbling on their own. His heart melted and he just couldn't help but pick them up into his arms and hugged them both.

"You did it, Hazza."

"I know. They're growing up so fast."

"They're still young. We have about seventeen years left." Louis laughed, turning off the camera and grabbing Darcy in his arms.

"Yeah. And hey Lou?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Let's have another."

~In the Later Future~

"This one. I definitely see her driving it."

"Are you sure she'd like it though, Louis?"

"Positive. Let's get this one!" Harry gave the car a final look through before looking at his hisband and deciding, yes. They'll take it.

"Alright, since you're so confident she'll love it." Harry smiled. They went to the office and signed paperwork for it, getting the keys and a tag for it.

"Alright you buggers, you've had enough cookies, yeah? Save some for George." Louis took a cookie for himself and George. He grabbed the kids' hands and led them to Harry's Range Rover. He fixed them in their little car seats and closed the door, taking the key's from Harry.

"You're following me. She doesn't live too far from here."

"How exactly do you know where she lives?"

"I had to ask around. Luckily, Eleanor knows people," Louis nodded and climbed into the car as easily as he can with a three month pregnant belly.

"Drive safe, boo."

~ ~ ~

They knocked on the door of the large house, waiting patiently for it to opened. When it did, her face widened.

"Hi, lads. Is there anything I could do for you?" Louis held out the keys with his left hand on his stomach and a bright smile on his face.

"If you're right, and Louis and I end up married, I'm buying you a car." Harry recited. Christine looked passed them, finding Harry's Range Rover and a new silver Porsche. Her face lit up instantly and she looked at them, then the hand on Louis' stomach. The platinum band glittered in the sunlight, nowhere near as bright as the newlyweds' smiles.

Christine happily took the keys from Louis' hands, thanking them gratefully for the amazing gift. They smiled back at her and said their goodbyes, walking down the steps and climbing into their designated transportation. The whole family waved a final goodbye before pulling out of the driveway and going home.

So Christine smiled. They're married now. They have two kids and one on the way. They gave her a Porsche. Yup. That's London's power couple.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of bummed this fic is over, because I did have fun writing it. But now, I do have free time. Thanks so much to those whohe stayed with the Tomlinson-Styles family and thanks for reading!


End file.
